The Curse of Dramses
Original Releasedate: - Duration: - End: }} - The release was delayed for 2 days during a bug. A new Island mini game to get the exclusive Pharaoh Dragon, Mummy Dragon, Sphynx Dragon and the Pyramid Habitat. The Mini-Game * Called the Curse of Dramses, each quest is unlocked when the previous quests are completed. Required Items Tip to win Because the amount of / required for each stage increase depend your level, so this only apply for users Lv50 (users with lower level required less / ). You must have at least 15 Legendary Dragon Lv20, if you're manage them in good place, all of them can place on first island with about total 860%-880% Boost. A Legendary Dragon at Lv20 product 600 /min, with 80% Boost, then it's 1,080 /min. So it's take about 11-12 hours to max Legendary Habitat (that mean you must collect gold three times a day). Each day you must online around 7AM, 2PM, and 7PM. At 7AM you can battle Tournament and League, then you can battle League at 1-2PM, after that you can battle Tournamant at 7PM and League at 8-9PM. Go to sleep and battle again at 7:AM next morning. 2 Tournament = 4 3 League = 9 Battle = 2 (and more) This Event process in 23 day => 138 , woops! For 15 Legendary Lv20 with Boost you can collect: 15 Legendary = 600*15 = 9,000 /min 860% Boost = 600*8.6 = 5,160 /min => (9000+5160)*60*24 = 2,0390,400 /day You still have 38-15-2 = 21 Habitats remain to collect (it's depend on your format), your goal is collect total 30mil /day. The Pyramid (Lv50) Gold: 7,347,500*4 = 29,390,000 Ankh: 6*3 = 18 Scarab: 6*3 = 18 Since you can collect 30mil /day, so this stage can finish in one day. Total time pass: 1 day The Undead (Lv50) Food: 376,100*4 = 1,504,400 Sarcophagus: 5*3 = 15 Horus Eye: 900*3 = 2,700 Plant the Star Shines (that cost 30mil /day), so you can get 600,000 in 2 days. So it's take about 4-5 days to get enough food to finish this stage. Each day you can have 9 League Battles so you can get enough Sarcophagus easy. For Horus Eye, you get one Horus Eye in one minute breeding, so if you breed 2 Legend or 2 Pure, it's take 2 days and you get 2,880 Horus Eye. If you use Gem to buy all, you got Mummy Dragon immediately, if finish requirement without skip with Gem, you must fight a dragon to fight with Mummy Dragon (it's base element is Electric). The opponent have 125% Boost power depend on your dragon (include Stars bonus). Total time pass: 1 day + 5 days Carved in Stone (Lv50) Food: 658,100*4 = 2,632,400 Sphynx: 4*3 = 12 Horus Eye: 2700*3 = 8,100 Again, you get 600,000 each 2 days, so it's take about 8-10 days to get enough food to finish the stage. Each day you have 2 Tournament Battles, so it's take 6 days to get enough Sphynx. For Horus Eye, it's need 8 about days. Of course if you aren't use Gem to skip, you must fight with Sphynx Dragon. Total time pass: 1 day + 5 days + 10 days Blessed by Ra (Lv50) Food: 1,222,200*4 = 4.888.800 Horus Eye: 5,100*3 = 15,300 Papyrus: 3*3 = 9 This stupid, you need about 16 days to get 4.8mil for this stage. It's only take about 6 days to collect enough Horus Eye, and you can invite 9 new people to play to get free Papyrus. This time Pharaoh Dragon is the boss. Total time pass: 1 day + 5 days + 10 days + 16 days = 32 days >"< But actually you can finish them in less than 22 days, so no point to worry about it. If you didn't want to waste time to collect Food, you can pay Gem to skip the last stage. I think after get enough Horus Eye and Papyrus to buy all pieces, you'll only need about 70-80 Gem to pay for all food. Well, you still have at least 132 Gem after 22 days. If the calculate is wrong, please help to fix it. Gallery dia_0.png dia_1.png dia_2.png dia_3.png dia_4.png dia_5.png dia_6.png dia_7.png dia_8.png dia_9.png egypt_bg.png pyramidBg_0.png pyramidBg_1.png pyramidBg_2.png pyramidBg_3.png questEgyptBg_0.png questEgyptBg_1.png questEgyptBg_2.png questEgyptBg_3.png questEgyptButton_0disable.png questEgyptButton_0glow.png questEgyptButton_0normal.png questEgyptButton_1disable.png questEgyptButton_1glow.png questEgyptButton_1normal.png questEgyptButton_2disable.png questEgyptButton_2glow.png questEgyptButton_2normal.png questEgyptButton_3disable.png questEgyptButton_3glow.png questEgyptButton_3normal.png The_curse_of_Dramses.png The_Pyramid.png The_Undead.png noche_0.png noche_1.png noche_2.png noche_3.png noche_4.png noche_5.png noche_6.png noche_7.png noche_8.png noche_9.png Category:Mini-Games